


You Could be my Scene.

by kotabear24



Series: #Kinkprompt [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cock Cages, Comeplay, Established BDSM Relationship, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This bet is the most important bet of Louis' life. He is <i>not</i> going to lose. Luckily, Harry knows a thing or two.</p><p>For lovely, lovely Lexi @LarrysGayJesus</p><p>Title from Puddle of Mudd's <i>Blurry</i>. (Great song. Go listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could be my Scene.

Harry sat in the corner of the couch, Louis leaning back against his chest as he played Xbox with Liam. Louis was currently down two kills, but he cheered loudly as he sniped one of Liam’s guys. “Take that, jerk-off,” he muttered, and Zayn snorted. “What?” He asked; usually Zayn was on his side when it came to being up against Louis. Zayn versus Liam created a kind of playful and sexual tension between the two that would never work if Harry started siding with everyone but Louis in the simple things – Louis counted on Harry’s backup every second of every day – but Louis wasn’t going to question it. More power to them, and it usually meant he got to gang up on Liam, as Niall tended to side with whoever he thought would win, and that was almost always Louis. 

“Just a little ironic,” Zayn said evenly, “you calling someone else a jerk-off.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Malik?” Louis said, hissing through his teeth when Liam almost killed him.

“Man, you’re _totally_ the worst about jacking off,” Liam piped up. Louis aimed a rocket launcher at the car Liam’s player was about to get into and blew it up in retaliation.

“I am _not_ ,” Louis said, snorting. As if. “I’ve got Harry for that.” 

Harry blushed and squirmed behind him, ears burning as Louis talked about him like he wasn’t even there, like he was just a sex object. Louis knew what that did to him, and he grinned to himself.

“Then why do you still jack off all over the place?” Niall laughed, though his cheeks were a little flushed. Okay, so Niall might’ve walked in on Louis in…compromising positions a few times. Still. He didn’t think Niall would hold it _against_ him. He glared. “What you know, you know in _confidence_ , Niall,” he said accusingly, but Niall only laughed.

“Is it really in confidence if we all know about it?” Zayn questioned, his typical deep, philosophical face on. 

“Yeah, we all know you jack off constantly,” Liam agreed mildly, swearing as Louis opened fire on his campground, shooting at literally everything.

“I do not!” Louis defended himself. “And if I do, it’s only because you _assholes_ refuse to let me fuck Harry when you’re home.”

“To be fair, we still have sex when they’re home quite often,” Harry mumbled, rubbing Louis’ side soothingly, but Louis whipped around and gave him A Look that conveyed how betrayed he felt by Harry’s so-called ‘fairness’. 

“Then _why_ does Louis choke the chicken all the time?” Niall asked, a look on his face of deep disturbance. Maybe walking in on Louis that time with the twelve-inch really _had_ messed him up more than Louis thought. Maybe Louis should talk to him about it when they got time just the two of them, check up on him. 

“Listen, I don’t jack off any more than the rest of you,” Louis said, and everyone snorted, except Harry, who made an offended sound.

Well. That was a good point. He didn’t allow Harry to jack off. He liked Harry to be full and just _waiting_ to come, for whenever Louis decided to fuck.

“Okay,” Louis rephrased, “I don’t jack off more than anyone except Harry.” Harry was clearly more satisfied with that statement, and he continued rubbing Louis’ side. Still, nobody else looked convinced. “I _don’t_ ,” he insisted, pausing the game to get Liam to pay attention, as well. “I just don’t bother making it a big secret, like you guys do.”

“Lou, you probably couldn’t go a week without jacking off,” Liam said, amused. 

“Of course, I could,” Louis said confidently. He had Harry.

“Not if you couldn’t fuck Harry,” Liam said, seeing right through him.

“What are you looking for?” Louis asked. “Looking for me to fuckin’ prove it, or something?” 

Zayn straightened up, interested, and Louis hated himself a moment. It was never good to get Zayn involved in a challenge. He remembered _everything_. Niall started biting his lips, and Liam raised his eyebrows. 

“I’d _love_ for you to prove it,” he said. 

“What, gonna watch my cock for a week?” Louis retorted, feeling a little cornered. 

“Tell you what,” Liam said. “You make it two weeks without an orgasm, and I’ll buy you that ass tickler you’ve been whining about.”

And Louis salivated. It was true – he’d been _dying_ to try that tickler out on Harry. 

(Usually, they kept their sex toys private and didn’t discuss it, because all things considered, Harry _was_ a private person, and Niall blurted out awkward things when he got nervous or drunk – ‘Louis flogs your son with a vibrator up his ass at least once a month until his skin is burning and he’s crying and choking on his gag’ isn’t something Louis wants Harry’s mom to hear from Niall at a multi-family get-together picnic after Niall’s had a few too many.)

But the tickler – which he’d seen a few months ago when he stopped at Starship to pick up a heavier plug for Harry – had made Louis’ mouth water, imagining the way Harry would react to it, maybe while Louis sucked his dick at the same time. He wondered if Harry would be able to stop from coming – he really did like his asshole played with.

It had been such a thought that Louis had gotten hard, right there in Starship, which hadn’t happened since he was nineteen on his third trip into the sex shop (though that had been his own fault, because it was also the first time he’d brought Harry, who’d gone so slack-jawed at all the toys that _he_ had gotten hard first. Louis’ boner was just a reaction to it, really), and when he checked the price, his wallet cried and his asshole puckered up. No _way_ could he afford it. 

He’d been whining about it since.

“Seriously?” Louis asked. “Like, seriously, if I don’t jack off for two weeks, you’ll _buy_ it? You know that’s really expensive, right? It’s not like it’s thirty bucks, it’s seriously expensive.”

Liam shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable for the first time, which, right. He was an engineer. He was making pretty good money out at Preston Testing & Engineering. “I’m not, like…you know. I’m alright with money right now, so.”

Louis let that go, knew Liam didn’t like talking about money around him and Harry – Louis got money for his gigs in plays, yeah, but it wasn’t the best money and he paid his share of the rent and not much else (even though rent was considerably ass-cheap, since five of them lived together in the same house), and Harry was still struggling to find a good job, having just graduated with his Music Theory degree that was as of yet proving pretty useless. He’d just got a part-time job at Target, but a part-time job as an adult with actual food needs and rent wasn’t the best. They had enough money to get buy and enough money to spend a little on extra stuff, but not by all that much. As it was, they’d stopped going out on dates.

Behind him, Harry was squirming in excitement, and it brought Louis back down to earth. “Alright,” he said. “You’re on. Two weeks without coming. In two weeks, I’ll have myself a tickler.”

\---

It shouldn’t have been _that_ hard. He was a grown man. He had a _job_. Kind of. The point was, he had rehearsals six hours a day, six days a week. Harry was already picking up extra shifts so that he didn’t have to live so uncomfortably, and Louis had been on the hunt for a part-time job of his own to do the same. They really only saw each other sometimes at lunch, and at night – some nights early in the evening, and some night late, after Target closed. Harry would come trudging into the house in his slacks or khakis and red shirts, tired and sometimes a little annoyed by the assholes who came into the store and wrecked his displays or argued over prices. 

The problem was, it was Louis’ _instinct_ to make Harry feel better, and what usually made him feel better was making out, which often led to sex – which often entailed Harry making Louis come however Louis asked him to – except Louis couldn’t do that, now.

It was also harder simply _because_ Louis was so hyper-aware that he couldn’t have sex, or have any orgasms in general. It felt like his dick was hard in protest, or something. 

He made it four days before he found himself at Starship. He’d had an idea the night before as he pulled out his and Harry’s sex toys, kept in a big box under Louis’ bed for convenience, and went about disinfecting them. 

He hadn’t talked to Harry about the idea, but really, it wasn’t all _that_ much about Harry, anyway – just involved some assistance. 

So he walked out of Starship with his purchase in a black plastic bag and headed home, straight to his room to study his script some more and wait for Harry to get home and very much _not_ jack off. 

When Harry _finally_ got home, just as Zayn started cooking, since it was his night, Louis dragged him to his room immediately, knowing he was getting desperate. 

“No orgasms, Louis,” Liam called smugly.

“Go fuck yourself, Liam!” Louis called back, and regretted it instantly because he knew what was coming.

“He can do it; _you_ just can’t,” Zayn called from the kitchen, and Niall’s boisterous laughter followed. Did Niall even fucking have a job?

Louis slammed the door and locked it, and Harry stood in the center of the room looking confused and just a little concerned when Louis went straight to his closet to grab the bag. “Is everything okay?” Harry asked. 

Louis emerged with the package that Harry obviously recognized; he had one of his own. With a hitch in his breath, Harry moved closer and sat down on the bed, taking the package from Louis. It was a little smaller than Harry’s – granted, Louis’ dick was a little smaller than Harry’s – and Harry opened the package up to see that it did _look_ different.

Harry’s cock cage was all metallic-looking, like coiled metal springs that surrounded his limp dick and kept it from getting hard. It was open at the head, so Harry could still pee; he just couldn’t get hard. 

Louis’, though, was a silicon-y plastic-y thing for the shaft, and plastic clip-ons to keep it on and keep his balls drawn in. On the head, there was a slit so Louis would still be able to pee, and if he stayed completely soft, he might be able to get a q-tip in there to clean himself in the shower without getting himself off…maybe. He’d have to see. 

“Are you – you really wanna do this?” Harry asked, a bit of concern in his face as he watched Louis come to terms with it. 

He had reason to be concerned. It wasn’t really Louis’ _thing_ , putting his dick in a fucking cage. He didn’t really like the thought of it, but he knew if he didn’t, he’d lose, and he _wanted_ that fucking tickler. It was worth feeling like a dog on a collar, or something. Plus, he only had to make it a week and a half. He could manage that. For the sake of Harry’s ass.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’m good.”

So they took a quick shower together, and Louis took a piss, and then sat on the cold counter, bare-ass naked, and Harry watched as he struggled with the clips and twisting the shaft on, pushing it farther back onto his dick. It was a little uncomfortable, but Harry grabbed some lube from his drawer in the bathroom and coated the circular ends that went around his balls, giving Louis a wry grin.

“Chaffing,” he said. “This’ll help.” 

Louis let him put it on and then sighed, staring at his poor dick, stuck in some weird plastic cage all because he couldn’t fucking control himself. 

A quiet, probably accidental noise from Harry drew his attention, and Louis noted with a laugh that Harry was completely hard, his dick pushing up his towel. “What’s wrong?” Louis asked. “Like seeing me like this?”

Harry breathed hard and chewed his lip as he nodded, and suddenly he dropped to his knees, put his mouth on the cage, and started sucking.

Louis couldn’t really feel the wet or the sucking, but he could feel the warmth through the cage, and it was _maddening_ , the way he could imagine it and he could see it but he couldn’t feel it. Harry poked his tongue through the slit on the edge and flicked it against the head of Louis’ cock, and it hurt a little because Louis’ dick wanted to get hard but couldn’t, because of the cage. Louis fisted his hand in Harry’s wet curls and pulled his face down, making Harry fuck his mouth down on Louis’ cock. 

It wasn’t the same effect as when Louis’ actual dick was hitting Harry’s throat and Louis wasn’t sure how he felt about it, but Harry looked turned on anyway. However, Louis didn’t want to see Harry coming when he was still dealing with the feeling of having his dick in a cage. 

He pulled Harry off his dick, pulled his hair until Harry got the message and stood up, and kissed him. Blindly, Louis slapped Harry’s cock so it hit Harry’s hip and swung back. Harry whimpered against Louis’ mouth, and Louis pulled back and looked at Harry seriously. 

“Don’t assume I want your mouth,” he said. “I’ll _tell you_ when I want your mouth. Slut.”

With that, he pushed Harry back so he could hop off the counter, wrapped a towel around himself, and left Harry standing, hard and blushing and naked, in the bathroom, the door wide open. 

Louis knew Harry loved every second of it.

\---

By the end of the week, Louis was going fucking crazy.

As he sat at Subway with Harry for their short lunch break, he was pretty sure that if he looked, his balls would be a lovely shade of cerulean. 

And Harry was currently moaning as he shoved his giant fucking sandwich into that giant cave he called a mouth. 

Louis wanted to fuck him. 

“My dick and balls _hurt_ ,” he hissed quietly, and Harry’s sandwich paused on its way to his mouth. 

“Come again?” He asked, blinking a few times.

“Yeah,” Louis said. “I distinctly remember us agreeing that I’d never have to do cock and balls torture.”

“Well, you decided to do this yourself,” Harry reasoned, though he was frowning in sympathy. 

Louis scoffed. “ _Me_?! This is practically all Liam’s fault. He’s such an asshole.”

“Lou,” Harry warned, glancing around. Louis copied the movement and saw a little boy sitting with his dad – Louis assumed – within hearing range. 

Louis huffed as he turned around. “Seriously, though,” he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. “It _hurts_.”

“Then take it off,” Harry said with no hesitation. “It’s not supposed to, like, _really_ hurt.”

“I just – I feel like my balls are gonna fall off. And I’ve got a whole ‘nother week to make through!”

Harry stared at Louis thoughtfully, chewing his lip and, after a minute, squirming a bit in his seat. Louis perked up. A squirmy Harry always meant good things. “What’s going on in that noggin?” He asked a little too excitedly. 

“Just thinking,” Harry trailed off. Louis was not patient enough for this boy sometimes. “I don’t – I know something that could probably help, but I’m not sure if you’d really…like it.”

“If it eases the pressure off the jewels, I think I’ll be on board,” Louis hissed, already scooting his chair closer. He wanted it _done_.

But Harry was genuinely uncertain, if the worry on his face was anything to go by. “It’s just – it’s more my thing than yours?” He said, his voice lilting up at the end like a question. 

Louis stared him down, trying to guess at what Harry could be thinking off. Ways to keep him from having an orgasm for another week without his balls bursting? “Is it more cock and ball torture?” He asked, his voice monotonous because he knew Harry wouldn’t even consider that for Louis.

“No, of course not,” Harry said, shaking his head and glancing around.

“Then I’m up for it,” Louis said, finality in his tone. “Can we do it after you get home tonight?”

“Sure,” Harry said. He still looked unsure, but Louis’ word was final and he didn’t argue. Of course, if _Harry_ had a problem with it, he would, but since he hadn’t said anything, and he’d told Louis it was more of _his_ thing than Louis’, Louis was pretty sure he’d be fine. 

They finished their lunch in peace and for the rest of Louis’ rehearsals, he stayed a little on edge, wondering what would possibly have Harry _hesitant_. It was almost like he was reluctant to help Louis out. After the third time missing his cue, though, Louis shook himself and put it out of his mind. He would not lose his job over his boyfriend, or a stupid bet. He wouldn’t.

\---

When Harry got home, all the other boys had already eaten dinner, and Louis was just in his boxers in the kitchen, warming leftovers up for Harry, when Harry walked through the door. “Hi, sunshine,” Louis greeted, throwing a smile in the general direction over his shoulder. 

Harry hummed at the view as he came up behind Louis, wrapping his arms around Louis’ stomach and resting his head in the curve of Louis’ neck where it met his shoulder. Harry nuzzled his skin and just breathed a few times, and Louis watched the food in the microwave as he rubbed Harry’s arms and hands where they sat over his stomach. 

“Did you eat a lot tonight?” Harry asked in a quiet rumble, and Louis shook his head.

“Food was good, but I wasn’t that hungry,” he replied. 

Harry made a pleased sound. “Let me eat, and then we’ll go straight in and I’ll take care of you.”

And that – that was kind of weird. 

Louis stiffened, just for a moment, but Harry noticed and rubbed at Louis’ stomach. “Shh,” he said. “Just let me do it, okay? You’ll feel better, I promise.”

The microwaved beeped as Harry talked, and Louis wordlessly got it out for him, not wanting Harry to burn his hands where the plate was hot, like he almost always did. They both moved to the table and Harry started scarfing down his food like a starved teenager and Louis drank his tea, thinking about how strange it was for Harry to offer to ‘take care’ of him. It was always the other way around. 

“Smoke’s comin’ outta your ears,” Harry said lightly, his mouth full of food.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth,” Louis said automatically, and then snickered at Harry’s eye roll. “Just – it’s kind of weird for you, too, right?” He asked, feeling out of his depth as he looked across the table at Harry, who was chewing thoughtfully. “Like, I don’t have a complex or anything, do I?”

“Well, you almost definitely have a complex, but I wouldn’t say it’s because of our sex life,” Harry said, trying to keep Louis amused. He scooped the last bite or macaroni and cheese into his mouth and made a ‘come on’ sound. He didn’t even put his plate in the sink; he simply grabbed a swig of Louis’ tea and then pulled Louis to the bedroom. 

They both sat down on the bed, and Harry pulled Louis up into his lap. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and pressed his hands against Harry’s chest, loving the feeling of strong _man_ hiding behind Harry’s polo underneath his hands. 

“Stop worrying,” Harry said. “I’m not about to Dom you. I’m still…you know. I’m still _your_ boy. I’m doing this _for_ you; not _to_ you. Stop over-thinking it, or I won’t do it, okay?”

“What.” Louis swallowed and cleared his throat. “What are you gonna do?”

“Finger you…kind of. It’s called prostate milking?” Harry asked, watching Louis’ face for recognition. 

He’d heard of it, but he’d never done it before, and he wasn’t so sure if a nice prostate massage was really going to keep him from climax. “Have you done it before?” He asked.

Harry shrugged. “I’ve had it done to me a few times,” he replied. “Basically, you won’t be hard, so it won’t really feel good; it’ll just kind of feel, like…there? And then you start coming, but you don’t hit your orgasm.”

“So…” Louis shook his head. “I don’t – uh. Why is this going to help?”

“Lou, you’re only hurting because your body’s used to coming so much. Since you haven’t been coming, you’re, like, full of come. That’s why it hurts. Your body’s being denied at a high rate.”

Louis wanted to ask, _Didn’t you graduate in music theory; not biology?_ , but it wouldn’t exactly be polite, and Harry was only trying to help. “Alright,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Do me.”

Harry snickered and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis allowed himself to kiss Harry for a few minutes before his cock gave a light throb, wanting to harden and not being able to. “Come on, come on,” he said, and scrambled off Harry to lay on his back. He refused to do this doggy style; it was weird enough already.

Harry quickly grabbed the lube while Louis took his own boxers off, and Harry situated himself between Louis’ legs, a pillow underneath Louis’ hips. He coated a finger and leaned down to press a kiss to Louis’ kneecap as he circled a finger around Louis’ rim for a moment before pushing his finger in.

And, like, it’d been a few weeks since Louis had bottomed, and he was tight. Harry went slowly, pressing against his walls just barely enough to get them to stretch more readily around his finger, and Louis had to concentrate on relaxing. Harry looked concentrated, and once his finger was all the way in, and Louis felt Harry’s ridiculous rings pressing against the skin of his butt, Harry slowly curved his finger up, pressing against what Louis _knew_ was his prostate.

“It’s about to happen,” Harry said, catching Louis’ eye and then nodding at the cage, where Louis’ cock was moving just a bit. As Louis watched, Harry kept prodding and stroking against his prostate and Louis’ dick started _leaking_. 

“Is that –”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed, nodding. It was supposed to happen. “Holy shit,” he added, and Louis caught him palming himself. 

“You like this?” He asked Harry, who bit his lip and nodded, keeping his finger steady even as he blushed and looked at Louis. 

“It’s – really hot,” he mumbled, eyes flickering between Louis’ eyes and Louis’ dick, which was leaking down into the crease Louis’ leg and hip made, with Louis’ knee up in the air. “I want –” Harry cut himself off, then, shaking his head minutely, and returned his eyes to Louis’ cock.

“What do you want?” Louis asked him. Harry didn’t answer. “ _Harry_. What do you want?”

His voice brooked no argument, and Harry slowly answered, “I want – your come.”

Louis’ stomach was fluttering, and his cock felt _weird_ , but it wasn’t altogether bad. Eventually, he nodded. “Once it’s done, you can have it. I don’t trust you to be able to do two things at once.” It was complete bullshit, he knew – Harry was perfect, always was – but Harry just nodded, flushed and flustered, and in the back of his mind, Louis knew he’d have to keep this for future references. 

“What gets you so hot about this?” Louis asked, intrigued. “Is it thinking about this happening to you? Or is it knowing you’re being so good and making me come when I’m not even _hard_?”

Harry took a shaky breath and, after a few seconds, answered, “Both.”

“Hmm.” Louis’ cock felt pathetic and weak and useless, just lying there limply, and he definitely didn’t like it, but Harry, he could see, was hard as rock. “When this is done, I want you to come on my hip, right there with the rest of it,” he said, gesturing to the (alarmingly) large puddle of come. “And then I want you to lick it up. All if it. No hands.”

“Okay,” Harry choked out. “You’re – I think you’re almost done.”

“Good,” Louis said. The feeling of Harry’s finger inside him and not even getting off on it was beginning to make Louis feel a little strange, though it _was_ kind of hot – the fact that Harry was drawing so much come from him without even making him hard first. 

Louis and Harry watched as the last little drop of come came out of Louis’ cock and rolled across the shiny head, down onto the crease beneath Louis’ hip. “Come on,” he immediately told Harry, who eased his finger out of Louis’ hole and didn’t even wipe it off before he was fumbling with his work belt and slacks. He pulled his cock out of his briefs and started stroking it instantly, letting loose a few little whines here and there. 

Louis put his hand on his own hip, getting stripes of come on his palm, and Harry whined disapprovingly, being greedy and upset that he wouldn’t get _all_ the come, now. “Shut up,” Louis told him. “You’ll get enough. Now, come.”

A few strokes later, Harry was panting wildly, letting loose a few grunts, and Louis impatiently reached up with his come-stained hand and grabbed his hair, yanking him and forcing him to bend down awkwardly. The hair-pulling must have done it, because Harry moaned, sounding surprised, and came, slashing Louis’ hip and shaking. 

Harry stayed still for a few seconds, his body shivering, and Louis let go of his hair in order to smooth it back. He could easily see the come in Harry’s dark brown hair, and it made him feel possessive. Somehow, his cock gave a light throb, like it was reminding Louis of its existence. 

Once his aftershocks were over, Harry quickly scooted back on his knees and bent down, licking the come from Louis’ hip. He moaned with each lick, getting his face messy and nuzzling against Louis’ skin before it was even cleared so that when he looked up at Louis, there was come all over his nose and cheek and lips. 

Instead of being grossed out, Louis was helplessly endeared, and once Harry licked all that he could from his face, he whined, crossing his eyes as he eyed the come on his nose. 

“Harry,” Louis laughed, and sat up, reaching with a few fingers to wipe off the come from his face. “Get a little too excited to have my come, baby?” He asked, and let Harry suck his fingers. Harry’s eyelids fluttered as he sucked the fingers into his mouth, tongue wiping the come off, and hummed, nodding. “My hip all clean?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded again, flushing. “Such a good boy,” Louis whispered, and Harry whined. 

Louis pulled his fingers away, and Harry made a disgruntled sound, but before Louis could scold him for being greedy, he pulled the blankets up over them both and snuggled close to Louis, eyeing him for a few minutes. 

“All good?” Louis asked, stroking his face. Harry nodded. 

“How ‘bout you?” He asked, watching Louis’ face carefully for signs of not-okay-ness. Louis had to smile.

“I’m okay,” he reassured Harry. “It was a bit – yeah, I see what you meant about it being more _your_ thing than mine…but it wasn’t too bad. It’ll help, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed. “It’ll build up again, but it won’t be so bad by this time next week, because this time next week, you’ll be able to _really_ come. And you’ll have earned us a new toy out of it all!”

He sounded so _happy_ that Louis just grinned and pulled him close, happy to be around him.


End file.
